Bra goes to therapy
by SuperLuxray
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta decided that Bra will go to a therapist, when the therapist finds out about Bra's Temper Tantrum, it's not gonna be easy day and not pretty for him. Horror in Ending/Chapter 5.
1. Bulma and Vegeta's decision

Bra goes to therapy

This is the sequel of "Bra's Scariest Temper Tantrum Problems" So enjoy my story if you can or dare.

Disclamer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Characters

Last Time: (Long Story Short) Bra hurt Trunks and Her parents are gonna take her to Therapy.

Chapter 1: Bra's problems:

"How does this happened? First we came home, our kitchen was a mess, and now our son is injured and our daughter is a monster, WAAAAA!" Bulma said. Vegeta said, "What do you think it was going to happen, a murderer come and kill Trunks or the other way around?" "I think she got that from YOU, you're the one who kills people when you first came here!" "What about you? You're the one who has been nagging me around since we first got married, while she was younger, she got that nagging from your nagging!" said Vegeta . "NAGGING?" said Bulma. While Bra's parents are arguing, Bra was playing with her toys but she looked at her brother, remembering the suffering she did to him.

"Get Away from me, Monster. You're evil" said Trunks. "Me, you're the one who takes the cookies from me." said Bra. "Because you need to be healthy!" yelled Trunks. While the Briefs' family arguing, the TV was on. When Bulma and Vegeta stopped arguing, they went to the TV and see a commercial.

"Hey do you want to cure your child's problems?" A salesperson asked. Bulma and Vegeta said. "Yes?" The Salesperson said "Do you want to let your child be better?" The Briefs said, "Yes?" "The only thing you must do is to take your child to therapy where he or she can talk to any therapist around the building. So what are you waiting for, GO TO THERAPY!" Salesperson said and stopped and the Tv went to a different channel.

"We have to take Bulla to a Therapist to take about her problems." said Bulma. Vegeta said, "Why? So Bra has problems, so what, I have problems when I was a kid." Bulma gets mad and says, "SHE'S A GIRL VEGETA, A GIRL!" "hmph I don't care if she's a girl or not, she's a saiyan and we saiyans are proud of themselves of having problems. So I say we're not taking her to the Therapist and that's final!" yelled Vegeta. Bulma looked down, and about to come to the living room but then she came up with an idea. She walked back to the kitchen, she smiled and tell Vegeta, "If you won't take our little girl to the therapist, you won't play video games for the next month." Vegeta was shocked, "What? That is outrageous, what kind of wife who won't let me play video games FOR THE NEXT MONTH?" yelled Vegeta. "Fine, I'll take her but you have to come with me to get her from School tomorrow." said Vegeta. "Aw!" said Bulma. The two gets Bra to bed for school tomorrow and goes to their bedroom for tomorrow.

Author Notes: I decided that I'm gonna make 5 chapters if I can, so review and you'll see the next chapters.


	2. Bra meets Dr Gerald

Chapter 2: Bra meets Dr. Gerald

At 2:30, Bulma and Vegeta is waiting for Bulla to come out of school. The bell rings and many kids went outside to go to their buses. Bulla walked our of school and saw her parents in the car and gets on the car. She said, "Hi Mommy and Daddy." "Bulla, we're gonna take you to meet a therapist that we called while you were in school." Said Bulma. Bulla looks at her mom, confused and said, "What therapist?" "The one that talks about your past with us." Bulma said. "Oh." The Daughter of the Saiyan Prince said. "And we're going to take you to meet him." The Saiyan Prince said.

"What's his name" Bulla said. "His name is Dr. Gerald and he is good with children. Do you know that he loves therapy since high school started and he even takes a job with therapy? He was so good with Children, he met a woman named Chyna and they got married and ohhhhh they was having s-"Vegeta interrupted Bulma. "DARN IT WOMAN SHUT UP PLEASE SHUT UP BRA IS YOUNG SHE DON'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!" After 30 minutes of arguing with the two parents, they realized that they're here.

"Ah Hello Mr and Mrs. Briefs, my name is Dr. Gerald. It's nice to meet you. And who's this little girl! Hello, my name is Dr. Gerald, nice to meet you. What a good little girl you are." He said. "The Opposite of Good" mumbled Vegeta. Bulma gave him a stern look. "Hello, we're here for an appointment for our daughter. You see she have temper tantrum problems and we really hope that you cure her and change her and turn her back to way she is, but not with her Temper Tantrum." Bulma explained. Dr. Gerald said, "Don't worry Mrs. Briefs, I'll make sure that this little girl is taken care of, I promise I will." Bulma was happy to hear that. "Good okay Bra, be nice to this nice man. And don't…..cause….trouble understand." Bulma asked. "Okay Mommy I'll will." Bulla hugs her mom and her mom was happy at her. "Okay we'll see you at 6:00 young lady and be on your best behavior." The two parents of Bra drive away.

"Okay young lady shall we go to the building?" said Dr. Gerald. "Yes Mister Gerald." They both goes into the building.

Author Notes: I got this chapter done and the next chapter is gonna be good but it may takes some time getting some ideas for the next chapter so I'm gonna need some help, if you have some ideas for the next chapter let my know and I will get on it.


	3. Flashbacks of Bra's Temper Tantrums

Bra goes to therapy

Chapter 3: Flashbacks of Bra's Temper Tantrums

It's gonna be my first flashback story if you have problems with my grammer or spelling, I will fix it right away and I will surely continue the fourth chapter as soon as I finished with this chapter so enjoy the story.

3:10: Dr. Gerald and Bulla was in his room, Bulla was lying on a couch and Dr. Gerald was writing information about her.

"So Ms. Briefs, since when did you start encountering your temper tantrums?" said the Therapist.

"Well when I was three, my family and I made a picnic for our friends. It was…like a reunion. The whole gang was here, the Sons, Krilly and his family, this green lizard Mr. Piccolo, and that old man Doctor Roshy and everyone else I knew, but then when we about to eat, I was about to get the ketchup but Trunks snatch it from me. He won't give it back so I cried but I stopped crying and my jaw was shocking and I was about to release my temper and then raged at the table and crushed the decorations that my family worked so hard for. Everyone was mad including my parents too. They grounded me for a week. They told me never to get all over my tempers. But then, it's starting again. For Three Years, I used my temper tantrum to get the best of me in my house, school, playground, The Sons' House & field trips too. But in the end, I didn't remember anything of the events I did." explained Bulla. 

"So your tantrum got the best of you but now what did you do now?" he asked.

"I hurt my big brother because of my problem" Bulla confessed.

Oh secrets, mysterys, and clues that solve up the story, stay tune after this.


	4. Bra's Horrible Flashbacks

Bra Goes to Therapy  
>Chapter 4: Bra's horrible flashback<p>

Okay I know what you're thinking but I'm going back to Bra's Scariest Temper Tantrums Problems so I know you read this before but don't worry you're going read it again. TO THE STORY 

Flashback: Trunks screamed like a little girl and Bra charges at him and choke him, slammed him at the table and then throw him at a window. She mercilessly punch him hard 10 times and then kicks him through a picnic table in the backyard and constantly hurt his arm jumping it 20 times, He had to get away from his crazy sister but she ambushed him, throw him to the window in the kitchen and dropkicks his jaw. She carries a hammer and bashes his right leg 10 times to break. This makes him scream very loud like a little girl. She drags him to the Bathroom and put him in a tub and also turned on the water very high that makes Trunks drown. She gets Trunks out the bathroom and put him to his room and constantly uses the club that someone left it years ago. She uses the club to bash her brother's stomach causing him to spill out blood and then steps him in the face 50 times.

"But how, how can a little girl like you who hurts her brother badly?" said Dr. Gerald. Bra says, "I want cookies?" 


	5. The Truth of the Temper Tantrum

Bra goes to therapy  
>Chapter 5: The Truth of the Tantrum<p>

"I can't believe this, I actually can't believe that you hurt your brother for a cookie?" the therapist said. Bra said, "Yes I did but I didn't know that until now."

"WHY? BECAUSE OF YOUR FAMILY ARGUMENTS, BECAUSE YOU CAN'T REALIZE THE PAIN YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS, YOU'RE A MONSTER, A MONSTER WHO EASILY WON'T STOP UNTIL THEY GET WHAT THEY WANT?" He yelled.

"But…but"

'NO NO NO I'M NOT GONNA STAND THIS ANY LONGER, YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO SOCIETY, JUST…JUST GET OUT OF MY BUILDING!"

Bulla was about to cry but she stopped, her jaw was shaking, her eyes turned into bloody eyes and then she has pointed teeth. "I be right back" said Bra and walked out of the room.

"Why did she was created to the blasted society, I wish that they fix her."

In the hall, Bulla was walking but a guard gets in her way and says "Little Girl where's your parent?." She didn't said nothing but keeps walking but the guard still stops her. "I said where is you parents. Bulla about to get angry and grabs his face. "Don't…get….in…MY WAY!" She took off the guard's face and took his head off and blood was in her hands, sinking her bloodlust and about to go on a rage and traveled through the hall way. The Guards were preparing their weapons against her and traveled to the hall way to stopped her. Meanwhile, Bra was hacking and killing therapists and children in her raging way. Then 10 guards stop her and tell her, "DON'T MOVE OR WE'LL SHOOT?" Finally she said, "DON'T GET IN MY WAY"

Bra RKOed one of the guards and stabs him with the knife that she took in one of the offices. She was slashing and gashing 5 guards and even took one of the guards' head and eats it to satisfy her bloodlust. A ninja threw a shrunken but she catches and threw it back at a ninja and the shrunken slashed the head of the ninja and blood was everywhere from the head. Many of the guards came to stop her but she charged at them and use her knife to kill them many times. She's slashing and gashing many guards and still killing them and blood was flowing the floor and blood on the wall. Blood was everywhere because of Bulla's tantrum problems. She laughed loudly crazy as blood was everywhere.

Meanwhile, Dr. Gerald was taking nap but he woke up and about to go to lunch. He walked out of the room. When he walked out on the room, he was shocked, shocked that blood was in the floor, filled with dead bodies of guards, ninjas, children and therapists. There was blood on the wall, blood was everywhere, and everything he loved was dead all because of one person he know. Bra then jumped, yelled out a psychotic scream and charged at the doctor but he counter it and used karate to punch her to the wall, and fainted. Is this the end of Bra?

Author Notes: One more chapter left finally I can take a rest. Is this the end of Bra, of course not why would I say that. Anyway, please review and don't put mean reviews about my story. 


	6. The End of Dr Gerald's Building

Bra goes to Therapy  
>Chapter 6: The End of Dr. Gerald's Building<p>

Dr. Gerald was looking at Bra, covered with blood of innocent people, fainted by a counterattack. Dr. Gerald walked to the exit, thinking about Bra's problems. He almost walked to the entrance but then Bra ambushed him, throws him to the floor, punched him in the face, grabbed him and threw him to the pole, leaving him a bloody head and almost fainted.

Bra made a bomb that will explode the building leaving the dead bodies and Dr. Gerald dead. Bra set the timer to 5 minutes; grab her stuff and her stuffed animals with her. She grabbed her new weapon (knife) and looked at the therapist. Then Dr. Gerald woke up and kicked Bra harder than a bodybuilder. Her stomach hurts but recovered quickly.

Finally, the therapist said, "Why? Why did you kill all of those innocent people?"

Bra said with a evil voice "To satisfy my bloodlust and make the whole world pay for their treason with me. Think that they can do whatever what they want with me. Think that they don't care about me at all including my family too. And now I had it, I used all of my temper tantrum to destroy them in my path right now and then I can kill my parents and friends and family too but one more thing I WANT TO DESTROY THE UNIVERSE! But now yet I want to enjoy this life as a kid but then when I am older, I'm going to take over the world as my own reason for revenge, now you see Gerald that I am the better than all of these pitiful creatures in this planet. And now this time I'm going to make the entire world SUFFER!" She laughed louder and evilly.

"YOU'RE A MONSTER!" he said.

"I know now it's time for me to go, I have fun with you Gerald. Excuse me it's time for me to go."

"Not for long" he kicked her in the face and runs to the exit but stopped by hearing footsteps, small footsteps.

"Well that's a little bit surprising as I thought it would be" she said as she walked to Dr. Gerald's location.

"I'm not afraid of you" As he pulled out the gun of a dead guard. "Oh please Gerald we both know you're not going to pull the trigger" He thought about all the stuff he did for his life, married, kids, therapy and everything but all that about to change as Bra ruined his career like it was nothing. Then he screamed and about to pull the trigger. Bra jumped and uses a strong homing attack at Gerald in his stomach and falls to the ground outside.

"Seems like I'm done for now" As she walked to the injured Therapist. "As for you I think I'll let you live for now." As she kicked Dr. Gerald to move and he moved. "Bombing in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Bulla walks away as the building explodes. "!" said Dr. Gerald. Bra says, "Oh please Doctor, you should be lucky that you weren't on that building, well see ya later and next time we meet you weren't be so lucky."

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Bulma was waiting for Bulla but they realized that the building exploded. "BULLA!" yelled Bulma as she drove fast to rescue Bulla. Then they were here and the explosion were still at large. They realized that Bulla survived. "Oh Bulla you're here at last, I thought I lost you. Now how was the therapy, are you cured yet.

Finally Bulla said with a evil voice and a evil smile , "I didn't think that he cured me I'm still the same but different than before." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cried Bulma as she cried in Bulla's lap and then Bra evilly and crazily laughed as her eyes turned into bloody eyes and the screen turns to the explosion with her eyes still open as she evilly and crazily laughing. As the horror is just the beginning.

Author Notes: So that's it but the story is just the beginning as the story moves on to "Bra's New Temper Tantrum" 


End file.
